S for hope
by Charly Owain
Summary: Superman est un héros, une icône, un modèle. Il protège le monde et tous l'adorent, l'acclament. Pourtant, à chaque combat contre un méchant, des immeubles tombent, des innocents meurt. La venue de Superman est-elle bénéfique ou est-elle un fléau pour les Hommes ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Les quelques PNJ cependant viennent de moi.

 **Rating :** M (langage vulgaire et lemon plus tard)  
 **Paring :** Présence d'un couple M/M. Stiles x Derek (Sterek)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Pour féliciter notre Tyler Hoechlin d'avoir eu le rôle pour Superman dans Supergirl. (Et d'être un si sexy Super)

Petite précision : Stiles a 25 ans et Derek Hale (je conserve son prénom) est Superman.

 **Publication :** Tous les dimanches si tout va bien. (prochaine publication le 4 septembre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

– **You're going to change the world –**

 _« Reportage spécial sur notre héros qui a encore une fois sauvé le monde d'un atta - »_

" Superman est super, Superman sauve la veuve et l'orphelin, connerie ! " S'exclamait en retour une voix bourrue, provenant de derrière une bétonneuse.

" Calme toi Dante. De toute façon la journaliste ne t'entendra pas. Mais nous si. " Ripostait une autre voix, moqueuse.

" Dante, Liam, arrêtez vos enfantillages. On ne finira jamais sinon ! Et il y a la rediffusion de Star Wars ce soir, je dois être devant ! " Fis-je en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Ils étaient insupportables ensemble, toujours à se bouffer le bec dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et dire que j'étais l'hyperactif normalement. Essuyant mon front avec le chiffon que Liam me passait, j'observais le travail réalisé, calculant approximativement le temps qu'il nous resterait et les tâches a réalisées encore. Nous avions une deadline à ne surtout pas dépasser, le patron allait nous taper encore sur les doigts. Efficace mais avec des débordements.

" Et toi t'en penses quoi de ça Stiles ? " Me demandait Dante en attrapant le chiffon en vol pour s'essuyer à son tour.

Je me retournais vers lui, mon regard se perdant un instant dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que j'en pensais ? Superman avait toujours été un modèle pour moi. J'avais toujours voulu être un héros moi-aussi. Et si je n'avais pas de super rayon laser ou de super costume qui collait -trop à la peau, j'aidais de mon mieux autour de moi. Des petits gestes qui suffisaient à donner des sourires.

" Superman nous protège. Sans lui nous serions tous mort. "

" A d'autre. Vas l'expliquer à ceux qui sont morts, blessés par les interventions de Superman. Qui ne sont compris que dans les 'dommages collatéraux' comme les bâtiments qu'il détruit. "

" On est là pour les reconstruire Dante. On se relève toujours. " Assurais-je en remettant mes lunettes de protection. " Mais c'est sûr que si on se bouge pas, ils ne s'élèveront jamais à nouveau. "

Cette vieille discussion, nous l'avions sans cesse. Je travaillais dans une entreprise de maçonnerie qui avait pour but en résumé : passer derrière Superman pour nettoyer ses 'erreurs' et 'accidents'. S'il s'excusait en public de chaque destruction, il y en avait toujours pour cracher sur ce qu'il faisait. Et Dante en faisait partie. Et je peux le comprendre d'une certaine façon. Nous avons perdu un collègue lors de l'une de ses interactions avec un autre méchant. Dante était très proche et il n'a jamais pardonné à Superman de lui avoir arraché son ami et de n'être pas venu à son enterrement pour s'excuser. Mais même sans Superman, des accidents arrivaient, des personnes mourraient à chaque instant. Et nous ne rejetons pas notre haine et désespoir sur les causes de chaque personne perdant la vie. Je comprenais les deux parties, je voyais leurs arguments et je ne préférais pas prendre parti. Toute façon, que je l'ouvre ou non, je n'aurais pas plus d'impact que Dante qui insultait la radio. Je n'étais qu'un maçon de vingt-quatre ans. Je n'avais pas grande importance dans la politique et cette dernière ne m'intéressait même pas.

Alors que j'étais monté sur l'une des poutres de l'ossature, l'alarme retendit dans les ruelles. Abasourdissant, stridente. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'incendie ou de tremblement de terre. Elle déchirait les tympans, tétanisant les cellules nerveuses. Et elle n'avait qu'une signification : une attaque de type extra-terrestre. Mon premier réflexe fut de lever la tête alors que je couvrais les oreilles pour échapper au son de l'alarme. Je vis une masse énorme, semblable à une grosse baleine avancer lentement entre les immeubles. L'objet volant fini par s'immobiliser dans les airs, semblant presque amical. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle, moi y compris. Nous savions comme cela finissait, ce genre de grand vaisseau. Il eut un flash dans sa direction avant qu'un souffle puissant ne vienne ébranler tout le quartier. La structure où j'étais s'était mise à grincer, s'enfonçant légèrement dans la terre. Ça, c'était mauvais signe. Je me retournais pour tenter d'atteindre mon échafaudage mais un nouveau souffle fit bouger l'ossature, m'envoyant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dante criait mon nom, m'ordonnant de me dépêcher de sortir.

Je me redressais, prêt à courir jusqu'à lui néanmoins, le béton sous mes pieds s'était fissuré à cause des deux chocs. Il semblait bouger sous mes pieds, prêt à s'effondrer à mon moindre faux pas. Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés avec l'adrénaline et la peur qui me tordait le ventre, tapant contre ma tempe, m'empêchant de raisonner correctement. Mon souffle s'était fait haletant, difficile. Je peinais à prendre ma respiration. Et je reconnus malheureusement le picotement caractéristique d'une crise de panique. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Je devais sortir. Je devais retourner à la maison, serrer mon père dans mes bras, regarder avec lui Star Wars. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Serrant mes poings sous la détermination, je me concentrais sur les bruits que faisait le sol à mesure que j'avançais. Je me rapprochais lentement de la sortie, revoyant la lumière du jour qui m'avait atrocement manqué. Je vis Dante et Liam, soucieux tous les deux. Ils me faisaient de grands gestes, semblant me crier des mots mais je n'entendais rien, les structures grinçaient bien trop. Alors que je levais la main pour leur répondre, le choc vint, brutal, assourdissant, violent. Quelque chose venait de traverser le bâtiment, deux étages au-dessus de moi.

" Crap ! " M'exclamais-je alors que je me mis à courir vers la sortie.

Elle était là, à quelques pas. Mais je ne l'atteignais jamais. Des morceaux de béton et de métal s'étaient effondrés, m'empêchant d'avancer plus. Je cherchais une autre sortie alors que les grincements du bâtiment prêt à s'effondrer me pressait à trouver rapidement. Je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais encore si jeune, je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'amour, je n'avais pas encore passé le level trois de Flappy Bird. J'avais encore tant à vivre, je ne pouvais pas mourir ici. Me répétant ceci dans la tête, je tentais de réguler ma respiration alors que sous un énième craquement, je fermais les yeux. Pendant une demi-seconde, je vis le plafond tomber sur moi. J'attendais ma fin, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout.

Mais cette sensation ne vint jamais.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je rencontrais deux orbes d'une couleur émeraude où du gris et du brun se mêlaient dans un semblant de tempête. Une semblable à celle qui fauchait mon être en cet instant. Si la poussière avait rendu ma vision trouble, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était Superman ! Il semblait me sonder un instant, cherchant à trouver d'éventuelles blessures.  
" Vous allez bien ? " Me demandait-il d'une voix graveleuse qui m'électrisait immédiatement.

Oh mon dieu. C'était si irréaliste. Je ne pouvais pas être dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas être ici.

" Ça r-roule ! Nikel ! S-Super ! " Répondis-je, la voix chevrotante dû aux émotions bien trop fortes pour moi.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui pour s'envoler vers l'attroupement de personne à côté de l'immeuble détruit. Je pus pendant quelques instants observer son profil, ses traits saillants jusqu'à sa légendaire mèche qui tombait sur son front. Je ne vous le cacherais pas, Superman a toujours été plus qu'un modèle, il a été l'un de mes premiers fantasmes. Et si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance – déconnez pas, ce gars doit avoir une femme aussi belle que lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de profiter secrètement de ces quelques moments dans ses bras. Finalement je pus retrouver la terre ferme lorsqu'il me déposait et je dus m'accrocher à lui pour ne pas vaciller. Je trouvais du regard Dante et Liam mais impossible de les rejoindre, un attroupement de journaliste me mitraillaient de questions et de photos, perturbant mes sens. Je me retrouvais vers Superman, échangeant un dernier regard avant qu'il ne s'envole à nouveau sauver d'autres vies en détresse, comme la mienne.

Me retrouvant seul, les journalistes se précipitèrent sur moi, me fusillant de questions. Ils furent tellement nombreux à parler en même temps que je ne perçus qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible. Heureusement, mes amis vinrent à ma rescousse, me protégeant tel deux gardes du corps. Ils m'éloignèrent de l'attroupement, me permettant ainsi de respirer à nouveau. Je pris vite conscience de ce qui venait de m'arriver et me retenais visiblement de sautiller d'excitation. Ce que je fis finalement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, c'était tellement irréel.

" Aller princesse, on rentre. T'as eu ton plein d'émotion pour l'année ! " Déclarait Dante, ne semblant pas du tout ravis de revoir celui qui lui avait tant pris.

Je chutais du petit nuage dans lequel je revivais la sensation de mes bras, me rendant compte de l'état de mon collègue. Sa mine était sombre et ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle. Il semblait lui aussi revivre des souvenirs mais pas des joyeux.

" Tu viens chez moi ? Scott va passer ce soir normalement pour Star Wars. "

Je tentais de me rattraper, sachant qu'il n'accepterait pas mon aide si facilement. Il jouait toujours les durs alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Dante ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de finalement secouer la tête, déclinant ainsi mon invitation, ma main tendue comme je m'en doutais. Il allait se noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier. J'échangeais un regard avec Liam pour lui faire comprendre de faire attention à Dante. Ce dernier me saluait en glissant sa main dans le dos de son ami, dans un geste de soutien. Je les observais partir, désolé pour lui avant de me dépêcher à rentrer. Le patron allait sans surprise nous appeler pour nous envoyer vers un autre chantier. Et je devais être en forme car il allait nous attendre au tournant. Avec le contrat qui venait de s'annuler suite à la destruction, il allait avoir une perte d'argent si nous ne finissions pas un chantier avant la fin du mois. Et dire que ce n'était que le début des ennuis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Les quelques PNJ cependant viennent de moi.

 **Rating :** M (langage vulgaire et lemon à la fin)  
 **Avertissement et paring :** Présence d'un couple M/M. Stiles x Derek (Sterek)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Voici le second chapitre. Je suis content que l'histoire vous plaise et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Petite précision : Stiles a 25 ans et Derek Hale (je conserve son prénom) est Superman.

 **Publication :** Tous les dimanches si tout va bien. (prochaine le 11 septembre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois dans ma voiture, je tournais un dernier regard vers le bâtiment détruit, réalisant encore une fois que j'étais bien vivant et cela grâce à Superman. Démarrant ma vieille jeep, je roulais jusqu'à chez moi sous ses réguliers crachotas de fatigue. Elle avait fait son temps mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser tomber. Elle avait tant vécu d'histoire avec moi. Caressant sa carrosserie comme pour la féliciter d'une nouvelle course, j'entrais dans l'immeuble où je logeais. Avec mon maigre salaire, l'appartement que je pouvais me payer n'était pas vraiment grandiose. Un simple 18m2, de quoi vivre convenablement. Et même si ce n'était pas très grand, j'étais attaché à lui. La décoration avait été faite à mon image. Si l'entrée et la cuisine gardait un ensemble simple et clair, le coin salon/chambre avait été customisé. Sur les murs, des tonnes de posters se surplombant, de super-héros, d'affiche de cinéma alors que le sol abordait un somptueux bordel. Heureusement je m'y retrouvais toujours dedans. Un jour, je perdrais ma tête, comme disait souvent Scott.

Me déshabillant dans un soupire de contentement, je laissais mes affaires tracées mon chemin jusqu'à la douche dans laquelle je m'engouffrais rapidement. L'eau retirait la poussière qui s'était glissée dans mes cheveux, détendait mes muscles alors que mon esprit semblait analyser cette journée si incroyable. Une journée à entourer dans le calendrier. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à me faire sauver par _lui_. J'avais pensé très fort à Dante, à mon père. Mais à Superman. Je savais bien qu'il existait, qu'il sauvait les gens, mais qu'il me sauve moi, un simple ouvrier sans histoire ni importance. J'enviais les personnes qui passèrent à la télé dans les bras du héros de Métropolis mais maintenant que j'y étais passé, je comprenais parfaitement leurs ressentis. Et si je m'étais moqué sous la jalousie -avoyons le, je m'excusais maintenant. C'était vraiment génial. Ce fut plongé cette euphorie que je sortais de ma douche, sachant que Scott arriverait dans quelques minutes. Et j'eus bon, à peine je finissais d'enfiler mon pantalon que l'on toquait frénétiquement à ma porte. Je savais que c'était lui, il toquait d'une façon bien particulière, une sorte de signature. Un peu à la Sheldon. Lui ouvrant, la porte, je le serrais dans mes bras, heureux de le retrouver. A cause de ses études de médecine il avait beaucoup moins de temps à m'accorder et cela faisait un petit moment que l'on ne s'était pas croisé. Enfin, il y avait aussi une brune qui lui plaisait beaucoup et lui prenait une bonne partie de son temps. Mais il n'était visiblement pas prêt à m'en parler alors je respectais son choix. Pourtant c'était marqué sur son visage lorsqu'il en parlait.

" T'as ramené la pizza, t'es super bro ! Je viens à peine de rentrer et j'ai rien eu le temps de faire. " M'exclamais-je en le laissant poser la boîte sur la table.

" Comme toujours Stiles. " Rétorquait-il en prenant ses aises.

Je pris un air choqué et mécontent avant d'éclater de rire, vite accompagné de mon meilleur ami. C'était sans aucun doute vrai. Je cherchais à bien faire, à me préparer en avance mais finalement, devant le fait accomplis je n'arrivais à rien, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me tombait dessus et ralentissait la réalisation de mes projets. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais une bonne excuse, c'était un immeuble qui m'était tombé dessus. Je le laissais allumer la télévision pendant que j'allais chercher un couteau pour découper la pizza.

" Stiles, tu passes à la télé ! " Criait Scott inutilement, je n'étais pas très loin de lui.

Revenant à ses côtés, j'haussais les épaules, ne disant rien de plus. J'observais l'écran où je me revis, dans ses bras. J'avais l'air d'une de ses pucelles devant leurs acteurs préférés, c'était minable.

" C'est pas Superman ça ? "

" Non, c'est Batman. " Répondais-je du tac au tac en commençant à couper la pizza.

" Ahahah, très drôle Stiles. T'as pu enfin rencontré ton fantasme de toujours. "

" Ce n'est pas mon – " Tentais-je de plaider pour ma défense.

" Ne me la fais pas à moi. J'ai presque grandis dans tes couches. " Me coupait-il.

" C'est super flippant. Mais ok, ouais, je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, j'ai bandé un coup et puis voilà. On passe à autre chose. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je le reverrais. " Déclarais-je un peu vivement avant de baisser la tête.

Cette constatation m'attristait. Mais je ne pouvais déjà pas rêver mieux de le rencontrer. Scott s'approchait de moi pour m'entourer de ses bras.

" Allez, Star Wars va commencer. Et puis j'ai pris ta pizza favorite, interdiction de râler. " Me réconfortait-il, toujours là pour moi.

Je le remerciais silencieusement en prenant une part de pizza dès que le film commençait. Nous connaissions les films par cœur et nous amusions comme à chaque fois à réciter les répliques. Les éclats de rire animèrent la soirée, réchauffant mon cœur et me faisant oublier tout le reste. À la fin du film, je raccompagnais Scott jusqu'en bas de mon appartement, le regardant partir avant de rejoindre la chaleur de mon habitacle, non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers la lune, penseur. Je finis par m'écraser dans mon canapé, le dépliant avec flemme, m'endormant peu de temps après. La journée avait été épuisante et pleine de rebondissement. Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

 _« Can't help it, I just think that they would make such a good pair, in canon they have never met. I don't care, I ship it. »_

Je grognais dans mon oreiller en lançant ma main à l'aveuglette vers ma table. Mais malheureusement l'objet du délit s'écrasa au sol, continuant de me tirer de mon sommeil. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la seconde sonnerie que je semblais comprendre qui m'importunait. C'était mon patron. Sa sonnerie n'était qu'un délire entre nous. Je m'en saisis rapidement, décrochant en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. J'allais prendre cher pour ce nouveau retard. Pas de prime pour moi ce mois-ci.

" Boss je peux tout expliquer je me – " Tentais-je rapidement, stressé.

" Stiles, pas le temps. Tu as rendez-vous avec le Daily Planet pour une interview. Concernant les événements d'hier. " M'interrompait-il aussitôt.

Je pris un instant pour analyser les événements. Le Daily Planet ! C'était Le journal de Métropolis. Et ils avaient besoin de moi ? Oh.

" Bien Boss. C'est à quelle heure ? " Demandais-je simplement, la surprise de la nouvelle m'avait cloué sur place.

" 12h30. Sois à l'heure pour une fois. Et n'oublie pas de parler de la compagnie. " M'informait-il alors que je sentais son sourire dans sa voix. Dès que ça touchait business, il souriait toujours.

" J'y manquerais pas Boss. " Répondais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me laissais à nouveau tomber sur mon lit en lâchant un soupire théâtral. Pourquoi ça arrivait à moi tout ça ? Si le Boss voulait que je sois à cette interview, ça voulait dire que j'avais un jour de repos aujourd'hui. Il était 10h, j'avais donc un peu de temps avant de me rendre là-bas. Le temps de réfléchir à une façon de ne pas m'humilier en public. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire ? Je me retournais dans mon lit, observant ma chambre d'un air penseur. Je me demandais où vivait Superman, dans quelle sorte d'habitation il logeait. Il avait sans doute un vaisseau comme dans Star Wars ? Peut-être même sa propre planète. Il était tout de même exceptionnel, à vivre sa vie sur sa planète avec des gens comme lui et à être là pour sauver la terre à chaque occasion. C'était vraiment un héros. Me redressant, je faisais face au poster géant à l'effigie de Superman. Je m'étais battu pour l'avoir mais les deux mois de salaire qui étaient passés dedans en valaient le coup. Je glissais ma main sur sa joue, rêveur avant de me pencher vers lui comme pour lui souffler un secret aux creux de son cou. En me rendant compte de ce que je faisais, je m'écartais aussitôt, m'emmêlant dans mes draps qui m'envoyèrent rouler en dehors de mon lit. J'agissais comme une adolescente devant son chanteur préféré maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme, rien de concret, rien de réel.

" Ah mon pauvre Stiles, il va vraiment falloir te trouver un copain. " M'apitoyais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je devais prendre une douche avant ce rendez-vous et je passerais sans doute manger avant. Ça ne le fait pas si mon ventre se manifeste en pleine interview. Et oui j'avais dit un copain. Je savais depuis longtemps que j'étais homosexuel. Les filles ne m'intéressaient pas et même si Lydia, une amie d'enfance m'avait embrassé dans l'espoir de me faire réagir, je ne pouvais frissonner que face à un partenaire masculin. Et j'avais réalisé que dans ma jeunesse, j'avais inconsciemment sélectionner mes petits-amis selon leur ressemblance avec le héros kryptonien. Il a sans doute été le premier homme que j'ai aimé mais je ne pouvais continuer à y penser, à espérer qu'il viendrait vers moi un jour pour me choisir. C'était le rêve de la princesse attendant son chevalier. Et j'en riais maintenant, de bon cœur. Cela ne m'avait pas empêché d'être un adulte mature et responsable. Du moins, ce n'est pas ça qui avait fait que je ne le sois pas.

Pendant l'heure qu'il me restait, je préférais m'affaler sur mon canapé, un bol de céréale dans la main, en regardant les dessins-animés. Je commentais allégrement le programme et les erreurs de scénario. C'était une activité que j'aimais bien m'adonner, me renvoyant à mon enfance. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'y aller, j'abandonnais mon pyjama de l'Empire pour enfiler quelque chose de plus élégant. Pris au hasard dans ma pile d'affaire, j'en sortis une chemise à carreau et un pantalon noir. J'espère que ça conviendra. Je n'avais pas vraiment de costume dans mon armoire. Après un passage rapide à la salle de bain pour tenter de dompter mes cheveux, je pris le chemin du Daily Planet. Mes mains devenaient moites sur le volant à mesure que je m'approchais du monopole journalier. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et je faillis perdre tout courage en me garant devant le bâtiment. Il ne passait pas inaperçu avec son logo géant à son bout. Et je me sentais vraiment tout petit devant. Insecte devant la botte des médias. Respirant un coup, j'entrais finalement dans le bâtiment, avisant le panneau d'affichage pour savoir où je devais me rendre. Finalement, je montais au second étage, là où se déroulait les interviews, sentant lentement mon stresse revenir. Je devais penser positif, je devais penser comme Rick Grimes lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, face à tous ces zombies, avec pour seul arme ses quelques balles. Impuissant mais arrivant à surmonter l'apocalypse.

" Monsieur Stilinski, c'est bien ça ? " M'apostrophait une voix, me sortant de ma réflexion sur l'évolution des zombies.

J'hochais vivement la tête en rejoignant la femme qui m'avait appelé, manquant de tomber en me prenant les pieds dans un meuble qui je suis sûr avais bougé pour se mettre sur mon chemin. La femme avait un air pincé, un nez droit qui réclamait la discipline et l'obéissance. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans un chignon où aucune mèche ne sortait, semblant aussi apeurés que moi à subir la colère de la femme en cas de relâchement. Elle me détaillait d'un œil critique avant de taper son stylo sur son bloc-notes. Elle se retournait vers les bureaux, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

" Hale, tu te charges de Monsieur Stilinski. Je veux le rapport sur mon bureau dans une semaine. " Fit-elle d'un ton exigeant avant de partir en claquant des talons.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas rassuré devant ce premier accueil. Il était encore le temps de partir, personne ne me remarquerait. Je commençais déjà à me retourner lorsqu'une voix grave se fit entendre, à quelques pas de moi :

" Monsieur Stilinski ? Je me présente, Derek Hale, je serais le journaliste en charge de votre interview. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Les quelques PNJ cependant viennent de moi.

 **Rating :** M (langage vulgaire et lemon à la fin)  
 **Avertissement et paring :** Présence d'un couple M/M. Stiles x Derek (Sterek)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière. Mon word n'a pas sauvegardé les deux pages que j'avais écris et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir à temps. Entrant en période scolaire, je passe de deux semaines le délai de publication. Il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre (normalement) avec un petit bonus lemon.

Petite précision : Stiles a 25 ans et Derek Hale (je conserve son prénom) est Superman.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **lydiamartin33430 :** Pas tout de suite. Mais oui, il va le faire ! C'est Stiles après tout ahah.

 **lilian :** Merci beaucoup ! Oh oui, Derek a le don de faire de ces entrées. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Publication :** Toutes les 2 semaines, les dimanches. (prochaine publication le 2 octobre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sa voix était chaleureuse, douce et à la fois légèrement grondante, lui donnant un air d'animal. Je fis demi-tour pour me retrouver face à une statue grecque. Des épaules larges, un corps musclé qui s'apercevait sans mal malgré l'effort du propriétaire à le cacher derrière une veste entrouverte. Un visage carré, séduisant, un nez saillant, droit qui instaurait le respect et l'ordre. Des lèvres légèrement gercées où glissait une langue mesquine pour les humecter. Et ses yeux, oh my gad, ses yeux. Deux billes d'un vert perturbant où dansaient des variances de gris, protégées par une paire de lunette qui lui allait à merveille. Je me secouais, sortant de cette vision ô combien splendide pour me mettre à remuer sur mes pieds, semblant mal à l'aise.

" Je- Bonjour. Ahah, bien sûr, l'interview. Et bien allons-y ! " M'empressais-je de dire, lui passant à côté pour chercher là où devra se passer mon interrogation.

Le journaliste derrière moi eut un léger rire amusé qui m'obligeait à m'arrêter et à me retourner vers lui. Il avait un rire affreusement sexy. Tous les journalistes étaient aussi séduisants ? Derek haussait un sourcil, toujours aussi amusé.

" Je suis flatté d'être l'un de ces journalistes séduisants Monsieur Stilinski. La salle cependant, se trouve de l'autre côté, suivez-moi je vous prie. " Déclarait-il, égayé en me montrant le chemin.

Je venais de parler à voix haute et c'était vraiment embarrassant. Pensant à m'enfuir une dernière fois, mes jambes cependant me portèrent jusqu'au journaliste, entrant dans la salle pour m'installer sur une des chaises autour de la table. La salle était éclairée par une baie vitrée, donnant un air agréable et chaleureux à la pièce. Ils savaient comment mettre en confiance leurs invités. J'observais Derek tirer une chaise pour se mettre en face de moi, gribouillant sur le haut de sa page pour tester son stylo. Il était prêt à m'écouter. Mais je ne dirais rien qui pourrait lui donner une super interview, j'étais vraiment désolé.

" Monsieur Stilinski, avant de commencer, pouvons-nous parler un peu de vous, pour vous présenter ? "

" Euh O-Ouais Ouais, sans soucis. "

J'étais vraiment stressé, j'avais peur de dire une bêtise qui pourrait me ridiculiser. Il allait rire de moi et je ne voulais vraiment pas. Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse, sous la table, m'arrachant un petit cri surpris. Je tournais des yeux ronds vers lui, ne comprenant pas son geste. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment si désagréable, sa main était si chaude, si grande, protectrice et ferme.

" Tout se passera bien Monsieur Stilinski. " Tentait-il de me rassurer, d'une voix douce.

Mon cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner correctement face au combo voix terriblement sexy et main chaude caressant ma cuisse. Et ce qui sortit de ma bouche n'était pas du tout prévu dans le plan 'essayer de ne pas se ridiculiser' :

" Je peux avoir votre numéro ? "

Je ne sais pas qui était le plus choqué et embarrassé des deux. J'avais détourné vigoureusement la tête, me sentant rougir de la tête au pied alors que le journaliste avait simplement retiré sa main, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir, la surprise peignant son visage. Mais il restait professionnel, toussant légèrement pour cacher sa gêne avant de reprendre, toujours aussi calmement. Quel homme.

" Je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié Monsieur Stilinski. Si vous voulez bien répondre à mes questions. "

C'était lui qui avait commencé après tout ! J'étais la victime. Je hochais simplement la tête en attendant ses questions.

" Bien Monsieur Stilinski, vous êtes bien né à Beacon Hills ? " Commençait alors le journaliste en me regardant du coin de ses lunettes.

C'était un geste effroyablement sexy qui me perturba légèrement.

" Oui. " Répondis-je simplement, pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma voix tremblante.

" Pouvez-vous m'en parler plus ? Beacon Hills a fait parler d'elle plus d'une fois dans les journaux. "

Ça c'était bien vrai. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu une enfance calme et tranquille et heureusement pour moi. Je séchais la moitié des cours pour partir aider mon père dans la plus grande discrétion – du moins, celle que je pouvais avoir.

" Beacon Hills est une ville vraiment sympathique où j'ai aimé grandir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma ville attirait autant les criminels. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voler. Heureusement, mon père a toujours réussi à s'en débarrasser et à protéger la ville. C'était un héros. "

Ma voix s'était faite nostalgique alors que je repensais à ces vieilles mais bonnes époques.

" Votre père était le shérif ? " Demandait-il, visiblement curieux, un léger sourire ayant orné le bout de ses lèvres.

" Ouaip. J'ai toujours voulu être comme lui. C'était mon rêve. "

" Pourquoi ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout ? " S'enquérait-il alors.

La question que je me posais toujours mais dont la réponse n'avait jamais dépendu de moi.

" Il y a eu une prise d'otage un jour. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils ont découvert que j'étais le fils du shérif et ils s'en sont servis comme monnaie d'échange. J'ai voulu faire le héros… Je suis resté dans le coma trois semaines. Cet accident a failli me rendre aveugle, j'ai mon œil gauche où je ne voyais presque plus rien. Du coup je n'ai jamais pu passer mes concours. Bien que je porte des lentilles de contact, ça n'a pas suffi. "

Il y eut un silence gêné entre nous, le journaliste semblant comprendre son erreur. C'était une histoire bien triste mais qui était passée. Ma jambe tressautait un instant puis je dis rapidement pour balayer son air embarrassé.

" Mais ne vous en faites pas, mon boulot actuel me convient tout à fait. J'aime ce que je fais ! J'aide les gens d'une certaine façon, en leur construisant un toit sur la tête. "

Je lui décrochais mon plus beau sourire pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas grave. Cependant, il semblait encore comme coincé, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire ou comment réagir. Je l'avais cassé si ça se trouvait.

" Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Monsieur Stilinski. " Finit-il par souffler en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il souriait à nouveau mais avec un petit air timide. C'était adorable. Venais-je de penser que le journaliste était mignon ? Je me secouais légèrement, devant garder mon calme devant lui. Je me ridiculisais vraiment tout seul.

" Nous devons parler de votre rencontre avec Superman. Quel est votre opinion le concernant ? " Demandait-il, ayant totalement délaissé ses notes pour concentrer son attention sur moi.

Ses yeux me transperçaient littéralement et je me demandais si j'allais mourir face à autant de profondeur.

" Oh ! Superman je l'adore ! Vous savez, on lui porte des accusations mais en même temps, il fait son maximum pour sauver le plus de monde. Je trouve ça tellement stupide. Crachons sur la main qui nous est tendue. Enfin, heureusement, on n'est pas tous comme ça. Il y en a qui l'aiment et qui le soutiennent. "

Le journaliste ne réagit pas tout de suite, continuant de me fixer avec ce regard si pénétrant. Il eut une sorte de petit rire avant de me sortir un large sourire qui montrait sa belle dentition. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais mérité pour ce si beau sourire mais j'en profitais largement. On ne m'avait jamais souri comme cela. Il semblait transpirer la joie et j'étais l'origine de ce bonheur.

" J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? " Hasardais-je tout de même, ayant peur d'avoir trop vite interprété les choses.

" Non, du tout Monsieur Stilinski. C'est juste rare d'entendre ce genre de discours. Superman a une mauvaise réputation. "

" Ouais, mais les gens sont cons. Vous l'aimez aussi ? " Je tentais de converser avec lui, d'en savoir un peu plus, grignotant les quelques informations qu'il pourrait lâcher sur lui.

" Mon avis importe peu pour cette interview Monsieur Stilinski. "

Il eut un nouveau sourire, plus léger, complice mais n'en dit pas plus. Il semblait avoir compris mon petit jeu, malheureusement. Il faisait attention aux mots qu'il utilisait comme pour ne pas se dévoiler. Notre entrevue continue encore plus d'un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne commence à se redresser.

" Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps Monsieur Stilinski. Le prochain numéro comportera votre interview. "

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et semblais un instant paniquer. Nous avions discuté, du moins, j'avais surtout parlé et il m'avait écouté. Lui demandant son stylo un instant, j'attrapais un bout de papier qui traînait dans ma poche pour griffonner rapidement mon numéro. Je lui tendais, un peu trop vivement, les joues rougies d'embarras.

" Si vous n'avez rien à faire un jour, appelez-moi ! Ou si vous avez un truc à réparer, n'importe quoi, même de la plomberie. J'ai un nombre incalculable de tuyauterie qui sont passées sous mes mains et qui survivent encore ! "

Il passait plusieurs fois son regard de mon visage rouge au papier dans ses mains. Puis il se mit à rigoler, légèrement.

" Je n'hésiterais pas si ma tuyauterie a besoin d'aide. " Dit-il, presque malicieusement.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ses paroles avant de hoqueter de surprise. Encore une fois, ma bouche avait agi plus vite que mon cerveau.

" Non non ! Je ne – Je vais partir ou sinon je vais mourir de gêne. Je vais partir maintenant. Au revoir Monsieur Hale ! " Dis-je un peu précipitamment en commençant déjà à prendre la direction de la porte.

Mais il me devançait en venant l'ouvrir, me laissant passer.

" Au revoir Monsieur Stilinski. " Déclarait-il en retour, souriant.

Je l'entendis sans mal alors que j'arrivais au bout de couloir. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en sa direction, je le vis retourner vers son bureau, sans doute pour rédiger son article. Je partis rapidement et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans ma voiture que tout l'air que j'avais bloqué dans mes poumons sortit d'un seul coup. Je m'étais mis tout seul dans des situations vraiment gênantes. Heureusement, le journaliste avait semblé plus amusé qu'agacé par mon petit manège. Je laissais ma tête tomber contre mon volant alors que je repensais à mon geste bien trop impulsif. Pourquoi je lui avais donné mon numéro ? Pourquoi j'avais l'espoir qu'il m'appelle ? Lorsque je disais avoir besoin d'un copain, cela ne voulait pas dire sauter sur le premier venu. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler une blonde vénitienne – comme elle aimait qu'on nomme ses cheveux, qui pourrait m'aider. Au bout de deux sonneries, elle me répondit :

" Quelqu'un est mort Stiles ? " Demandait-elle d'une voix endormie mais où je pouvais très bien sentir l'énervement croissant.

" Nope Madame. " Répondis-je, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

" Ta voiture est encore en panne dans une forêt perdue ? "

Je l'entendis sortir de ses draps, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir.

" Non plus. Titine va très bien. "

" Alors pourquoi diable me réveilles-tu ? " M'interrogeait-elle d'une voix maintenant irritée mais pas menaçante pour autant.

" J'ai besoin de mon sucre d'orge. Je peux passer chez toi ? " Répondais-je d'un ton mielleux.

Je voulais l'attendrir, sachant bien sûr que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Seul Scott avait le pouvoir des yeux de chiot.

" Non. " Sa réponse était claire, précise.

" Lyd' ! S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai rencontré un gars super bien gaulé. " Me lamentais-je en mimant des pleurs.

Je savais qu'elle adorait les ragots et qu'elle accepterait juste pour savoir les détails. Lydia avait ses failles. Et elle semblait adorer mes histoires. A croire que mon cul l'intéressait. Je lâchais un petit rire face à mes propres pensées avant d'allumer le contact de ma voiture, prêt à partir, chez elle ou chez moi.

" Dans 20 minutes. " Cède-t-elle finalement dans un soupir.

Je lâchais un petit cri, la remerciant chaleureusement, simplement pour flatter son égo. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Lydia avait raccroché avant que je ne n'aie le temps de lui dire à tout à l'heure, devant sans aucun doute prendre soin d'elle pendant ces 20 minutes. Je partis donc chez elle, passant dans une boulangerie pour acheter sa pâtisserie préférée. Ainsi, je serais sans doute excusé. Du moins plus facilement. Elle louait un appartement qui faisait bien cinq fois la taille du mien mais avec son métier de mannequin, elle avait les ressources pour se payer une maison voire une villa. Mais je ne savais pourquoi elle préférait garder cet appartement. Oh, en réalité si je savais. Son voisin d'en face, Jackson, un sportif de haut niveau qui aimait s'entraîner la fenêtre ouverte. Je savais qu'ils se tournaient autour dans un jeu de séduction « au combien excitant » des dires de Lydia mais n'osaient pas passer le pas. Arrivé devant l'appartement, je me garais dans le parking, utilisant la seconde place qu'elle louait avant de monter jusqu'à chez elle, frappant deux coups. Peu de temps après, elle ouvrit, toujours superbement habillé et superbement maquillée, c'était Lydia après tout, et me laissa entrer.

" Je t'ai pris ça si tu – " Commençais je en lui tendant la boîte.

Cependant, elle me l'arrachait presque des mains pour partir dans la cuisine avec. Retenant un petit rire, je me dépêchais de la suivre pour prendre place à ses côtés.

" Ce n'est pas bon pour ton régime ? " Tentais-je, seulement pour l'embêter.

" Tu savais que le sexe te fait dépenser 200 calories ? " Attaquait-elle plutôt, l'air de rien en mangeant sa part de forêt noire à la fraise.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec le verre d'eau que je m'étais versé. Elle avait toujours été maligne et avec un tact qui me laissait parfois sur le tapis.

" Et je trouve que t'as des bourrelets à faire brûler Stiles. " Continuait avec cette nonchalance dont elle avait le secret.

" Laisse donc mes bourrelets en dehors de ça. Puis je n'en ai pas ! " M'exclamais-je, prêt à relever mon t-shirt pour le démontrer.

Mon boulot plus mon hyperactive m'empêchaient de prendre beaucoup de poids. Au lycée, j'avais toujours eu un corps très chétif. Mais sous les conseils de Lydia – dirais-je ordre, j'avais pris doucement en volume, mon corps se sculptant d'une façon légère mais très visible. J'étais devenu bien plus attirant, on me regardait d'un air intéressé alors qu'avant je n'attirais rien d'autre que de l'ignorance ou du mépris.

" Ton prochain shooting est pour quand ? " Demandais-je par curiosité.

J'aimais beaucoup la voir en séance, je trouvais que c'était un art très beau à regarder. Sans pensées perverses bien sûr.

" A partir de jeudi, je pars au Japon. " Répondit-elle en levant un instant son regard vers moi pour partager un sourire complice.

Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup le Japon, la culture et surtout la mode. Elle voulait y aller depuis un moment et j'étais heureux pour elle. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'accompagner. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de jour de congé et ma fin de mois était un peu serré. Elle dut le voir dans mon regard car elle attrapait ma main, ou plutôt la claquait légèrement avant de me couper un bout de gâteau. Je savais qu'elle allait le partager même si elle aimait dire les manger seule.

" J'attends des nouvelles et des photos. Et des souvenirs ! "

" Bien sûr Stiles. Tu seras dans ma valise. "

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, la forêt noire vite accompagnée d'un bon alcool, parlant de nos projets et de sujets quelconques. J'évitais de parler de mes séries préférées ou de mes jeux, sachant que ça l'ennuyait même si elle m'écoutait parfois sans rechigner. Mais me le faisait bien vite payer en m'obligeant à l'accompagner dans l'une de ses sorties shoping.

" Alors ce gars bien gaulé ? " Finit-elle par dire, amenant le sujet là où j'aurais préféré éviter.

" J'ai dit ça ? " Demandais-je presque d'une petite voix.

Le filtre encore une fois était défectueux. Maudite bouche qui allait trop vite. Elle m'avait tant embarrassé aujourd'hui.

" Hm hm. Raconte. "

" C'est… un gars qui bosse au Daily Planet, je l'ai rencontré pour mon interview. Il est si… parfait. Tu le verrais, tu baverais autant que moi ! Il est gentil, intéressant. Il a une culture profonde et puis il adore Star Trek ! Et ses yeux, putain ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques. "

J'étais parti dans mes pensées, repensant à chacun des détails que j'avais enregistré avec soin.

" T'as pas vu une bite depuis combien de temps toi ? " Demandait-elle, vulgaire exprès pour m'embarrasser.

Heureusement, je ne rougis pas. Ou très peu.

" Deux jours. " Répondis-je avec conviction, défendant mon honneur.

" Sans compter la tienne ? " Revenait-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

La garce. Je levais les mains en l'air en signe de rédemption.

" Échec et math ! "

" C'est quoi son petit nom ? Je le connais peut-être. " M'interrogeait-elle, plus doucement, voulant visiblement m'aider.

" Si tu le connaissais, tu t'en souviendrais. C'est Derek Hale ! "

" Ça doit être un nouveau. Je peux me renseigner sur lui si tu veux. "

" Nan, je ne le reverrais pas à nouveau. Il doit avoir une super copine. " Finis-je dans un petit sourire.

J'avais peu d'espoir qu'il me recontacte, il avait été poli dans le cadre de son boulot mais j'avais dû le gêner plus qu'autre chose.

" Ou il attend un super copain. " Dit-elle, d'un air négligeant, comme si de rien n'était en nous re-servant.

La soirée se passait calmement, elle prit le temps de me montrer ses dernières photos. Et alors que je partais de chez elle après l'avoir remercié gracieusement, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Pensant que c'était Scott, je le pris en grimpant dans ma voiture, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait encore vouloir. Sans doute qu'il avait encore un problème avec Allison et que j'allais devoir encore le réconforter et lui donner des conseils. Ces deux-là, à se mettre et se remettre ensemble, ça en devenait presque ridicule. Mais je n'en dirais rien, tant qu'il ne souffrait pas trop. Tant que je n'avais pas à le ramasser en petits morceaux, leur petit jeu pouvait durer autant de temps qu'ils voulaient. En lisant le message, je manquais de lâcher mon téléphone, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Sur mon écran, le message continuait de me narguait alors que j'évitais soigneusement du regard.

 _De : Inconnu_

 _Bonsoir Monsieur Stilinski._

 _C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt (je n'ai aucune fuite chez moi) mais j'avais très envie de vous reparler. Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois d'être venu._

 _En espérant que vous souhaiterez aussi reprendre contact._

 _Derek Hale._


End file.
